Peace of Mind
by Ewilan16
Summary: TRADUCTION de WithDemonWings. Séquelle de If Anyone Noticed. Harry trouve finalement une sorte de tranquillité d'esprit alors qu'il passe du temps avec Charlie et trouves un dragon qui ne veux pas le laisser seul, même s'il continue à essayer de le manger. Slash final de la sorte CW/HP.


**Disclaimer**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire à WithDemonWings. C'est une traduction et vous pouvez trouver l'originale dans mes favoris.**

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour !

Désolé cela a été long, mais j'ai fait plusieurs versions de ça mais aucune d'elles n'était complètement satisfaisante ! Mais je pense que celle-là l'est. Je l'aime bien ! J'espère que vous aussi. J'ai peut-être impudemment emprunté à un certain film Dreamworks mais je pense que cela fonctionne totalement !

Si vous n'aviez pas deviné, c'est la suite/l'explication de If Anyone Noticed. Vous n'avez pas nécessairement besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre ça.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela répondra à toutes vos questions…

* * *

 **Peace of Mind (Tranquillité d'esprit)**

Harry était assis dans le canoë au milieu du lac dans les montagnes roumaines. Il regardait fixement autour de lui, manœuvrant le canoë distraitement.

Il avait dû partir, cela faisait deux semaines depuis le mariage et il avait insisté pour qu'Hermione et Draco prennent leur mois de lune de miel en Amérique du Sud.

Dès qu'ils étaient partis, il avait réservé son hôtel et disparu dans la nature sauvage de la Roumanie.

Il savait qu'il devrait revenir mais il n'avait pas été en mesure de faire face à qui que ce soit. Il savait qu'il avait le soutien de ses amis, mais bon il était fatigué de son travail et il ne voulait plus être soumis au regard du public, pas qu'il l'avait voulu en premier lieu.

Il avait été promu chef des Aurors, le plus jeune à l'avoir jamais été, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé. Il sourit légèrement soudainement, c'était décidé, il allait démissionner de son post et se concentrer sur l'écriture. D'ailleurs, il boitait toujours de cette dernière blessure qu'il avait obtenue en service.

Avec cette décision, il se sentait plus léger en quelque sorte. Soudainement, il commença à pleuvoir et Harry pencha la tête sous la pluie. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher, et commença à pagayer pour rejoindre son camp. Il devait encore faire face à Olivier et Ginny et sa famille mais maintenant qu'il avait pris cette décision le reste ne semblait plus si imposant.

Charlie apparu sur le rivage, il était trempé lui aussi, ça ne semblait pas le déranger non plus.

Il avait accepté l'offre de Charlie de camper dans les montagnes roumaines pour aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait. Le roux était à la recherche d'un petit, rare dragon qui s'était d'une manière ou d'une autre échappé de la réserve, il était toujours blessé et maintenant après deux semaines dans la nature, Charlie ne pensait pas qu'il était toujours vivant mais il en voulait la preuve.

Harry pagaya jusqu'au rivage sous le regard de Charlie et le plus grand tira le canoë sur la rive alors qu'Harry descendait.

« Merci Char', » cria-t-il à travers la pluie épaisse.

« Je pense que je l'ai peut-être trouvé ! » répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Où est-il ? » répondit-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans la tente.

Il avait passé presque treize ans dans la sorcellerie et il y avait toujours des choses qui l'étonnaient, le Terrier et la façon dont il défait la gravité, les médicomages et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Cette tente et comme elle paraissait normale de dehors mais à l'intérieur il y avait deux chambres, une cuisine et une salle de bain entièrement fonctionnelle.

« Il est piégé dans une vallée plus loin dans les montagnes je crois, » répondit-il alors qu'il basculait sur le canapé. « Nous devons plier bagage ce matin et se rapprocher. »

Harry fit un large sourire, déverrouilla et fouilla dans sa chambre, « regarde ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, montrant la baguette qu'il avait fait plus tôt aujourd'hui sur ses mains.

« Harry, as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Charlie avec émerveillement, alors qu'il prenait doucement la baguette pour l'examiner. Elle mesurait environ 23 cm, faite à partir d'un magnifique morceau de frêne. Il y avait plusieurs runes gravées sur le manche. Charlie pouvait sentir la magie irradier d'elles.

Harry hocha la tête avec un large sourire, ne réalisant pas totalement l'ampleur de son exploit.

« Qu'as-tu utilisé pour le cœur ? » Il y avait quelque chose de familier avec cette magie mais il ne pouvait pas le situer.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, j'ai juste en quelque sorte tiré de quelques choses un fil bleu argenté, une écaille rouge-orangée je crois et un joyau d'une certaine sorte. Il était bleu. Après j'ai trouvé un endroit tranquille et concentré ma magie dessus. » Lâcha-t-il hâtivement.

Charlie lança soudainement plusieurs sorts avec la baguette, tous se dissipant avant de frapper le mur de la tente.

La magie de la baguette frappa le bras de Charlie et cela semblait juste bien. « Puis-je l'utiliser Harry ? » demanda-t-il, maniant la baguette. Alors, sa baguette originelle commença à luire alors qu'elle lévitait hors de son holster.

« Charlie ? » Harry se recula un peu alors que la baguette qu'il avait faite commençait à faire pareil. Les deux baguettes entrèrent en collision avec une forte détonation faisant se baisser rapidement et par réflexe Harry et Charlie.

Quand ils relevèrent la tête, il n'y avait qu'une seule baguette, elle mesurait 28 cm et le bouleau de l'originelle de Charlie et le frêne de la nouvelle baguette étaient entourées l'une autour de l'autre.

« Quel était ton cœur originel ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il regardait la baguette avec les runes familières sur le manche.

« Ventricule de dragon, » répondit-il alors qu'il tendait le bras pour tenter de toucher la nouvelle baguette.

« Tu étais vraiment destiné à travailler avec elles, » lança Harry malicieusement alors que Charlie empoignait la poignée de la baguette. Une chaleur déferla dans le bras de Charlie et quand elle disparut il y avait un dragon, un Cornelongue Roumain*, sur son bras.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il regardant le tatouage qui bougeait sur son bras avec stupeur.

« J'ai fait ça ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il faisait courir légèrement ses doigts sur le dragon.

« Je crois que tu l'as fait, » répondit Charlie. « Tu devrais penser à étudier sous la tutelle d'Ollivander, il n'a pas eu d'apprenti depuis plusieurs décennies, » suggéra Charlie avec désinvolture.

« Y-a-t-il un fabriquant de baguette par ici, je pensais déménager. » répondit Harry.

« Je pense qu'on peut trouver quelque chose, » répondit Harry, ils étaient tous les deux toujours en train de regarder la baguette dans la main de Charlie avec stupeur.

« Mais qu'en est-il des Aurors ? » interrogea le roux enfin capable de décoller son attention de la baguette.

« Ils iront bien sans moi, je suis juste l'homme d'affiche, » répondit Harry alors que Charlie rangeait la nouvelle baguette dans son holster. « En plus j'ai décidé qu'il est temps pour un changement de carrière, je vais remettre ma démission à Kingsley quand je rentrerai et ensuite je chercherai un fabriquant de baguette pour un apprentissage, » déclara-t-il.

« Quand as-tu décidé ça ? » demanda Charlie.

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le diner, « Eh bien la partie démission je l'ai décidée quand j'étais sur le lac, l'autre partie, je viens juste de le décider. »

Charlie hocha la tête, « si tu veux un endroit où rester, j'ai ce très inconfortable canapé, » il se tut alors qu'Harry riait faisant sourire Charlie.

« Je pourrais te prendre au mot, » répondit Harry, il soupira, « je dois juste vider mon appartement et prendre mes affaires de chez Dubois, » il se laissa tombé sur une chaise.

« Allons attraper le dragon puis tu pourras faire le reste plus tard, » offrit Charlie en pressant le bras d'Harry.

« Merci, » Harry fit un petit sourire à Charlie, avant de retourner au dîner.

Le matin suivant, la paire rangea le camp et se dirigea vers la vallée que Charlie avait trouvée la veille.

C'était à une demi-journée de marche et déjà, Harry était épuisé au moment où ils décidèrent d'installer le camp.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Charlie alors qu'il allumait le feu dans le foyer.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait dévié du sentier et était tombé dans un piège, Charlie avait réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il n'heurte les rochers en dent de scie au fond. Il était toujours effrayé par sa presque mort.

« Je pense que je vais juste me coucher pour la nuit, » dit doucement Harry.

« Appelle si tu veux quoi que ce soit, » offrit Charlie avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse dans sa chambre.

Charlie se réveilla plus tard cette nuit-là sur un gigantesque hurlement.

« Harry ! » il se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry et le trouva combattant les draps en criant de terreur.

« Harry ! » cria-t-il encore alors qu'il essayait de réveiller Harry. Ça ne fonctionna pas donc Charlie tira Harry dans ses bras et commença à murmurer doucement au jeune homme dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se calma et Charlie réalisa qu'il était toujours endormi mais était agrippé fermement à sa chemise. Charlie déplaça et agrandi le lit ainsi ils pouvaient tous les deux s'allonger confortablement.

Le matin suivant Harry se réveilla le premier et fut surprit de trouver Charlie dans son lit, puis il réalisa qu'il tenait la chemise de Charlie d'une poigne de fer. Il rougit, bien que Charlie soit toujours endormi et se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller le roux.

Quand Harry revint de la salle de bain Charlie n'était plus dans le lit et Harry ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou non que Charlie soit parti.

Il n'était pas parti loin et Harry trouva Charlie dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, » dit Harry, se versant une tasse de café.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Charlie.

Harry débattu avec lui-même un moment. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir à Charlie, « une fois le cauchemar passé, j'ai dormi mieux que j'ai fait depuis longtemps. »

« Depuis combien de temps les as-tu ? » demanda-t-il en servant des œufs Bénédicte, les préférés d'Harry.

« Mes préférés, » indiqua Harry avec un large sourire, « d'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, ils deviennent pires après une expérience traumatisante. »

« Donc tu n'as pas vraiment eu de répit n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry soupira, « ces deux dernières semaines avec toi ont été parmi les meilleurs, le sommeil et la sage compagnie, je suppose avec presque mourir hier… » il se tut.

« Veux-tu en parler ? » Demanda Charlie après un moment. Harry regarda le roux, l'étudiant attentivement.

« Personne ne m'a jamais proposé d'en parler avant, » dit-il doucement, presque honteux.

« Même pas Dubois ? » demanda Charlie avec surprise.

Harry secoua la tête, « Il avait toujours quelque chose d'important le lendemain et avait besoin de son repos. » répondit-il, « par le fantôme nu de Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été avec lui pendant si longtemps. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et Charlie bougea pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, massant doucement son dos.

« Allez, nous devons aller vérifier ce dragon, » proposa Charlie après un moment.

Harry hocha la tête et pris une profonde respiration avant de se lever, « ouais, ce serait bien de faire autre chose, » stipula-t-il.

« Va te changer alors, » sourit-il. Harry portait seulement un boxer, à peine assez pour aller chasser les dragons.

Harry réapparu pour trouver Charlie faire les bagages, « pourquoi tout cela est-ce ? » demanda-t-il ramassant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une bouteille de peinture en spray moldu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peinture en spray moldue, » répondit Charlie sans le regarder, « je repeignais quelques meubles en bois. »

Charlie guida Harry au dragon et Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point il était petit. Là où les seuls qu'il avait vu au tournoi avaient été énormes, le Boutefeu Chinois était le plus petit mais même alors il était toujours plus gros que tout ce qu'Harry avait déjà vu.

Celui-là cependant était seulement environ de la taille d'un éléphant, il, du moins Harry pensait que c'était un il, était bleu-vert et semblait aimer l'eau comme si c'était de l'air.

« Il est magnifique, » chuchota Harry, regardant comme le dragon plongeait dans l'eau avant de s'envoler dans les airs. Il ne semblait pas assez grand mais il arrivait au mur et essayait d'escalader mais les parois rocheuses étaient trop glissantes.

« Pourquoi ne peut-il pas sortir ? » demanda Harry, regardant le magnifique dragon alors qu'il soufflait au pied de la falaise avant de grogner contre le mur et de s'en détourner et de se rouler en boule dans un coin à la lumière du soleil.

« Regarde sa queue, » répondit Charlie, pointant du doigt l'appendice en question.

Harry examina l'appendice mais ne remarqua rien, « tu vois le bout de queue ? » demanda Charlie. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur le bout mais elle continuait de bouger rapidement autour de lui avec irritation. Enfin il se posa et Harry remarqua que la créature avait une nageoire comme queue, un peu comme un poisson ou une sirène, sauf qu'un côté de la queue était lacéré et ne fonctionnait pas.

« Ils utilisent leurs queues pour voler et c'est comme s'ils nageaient dans les airs, quand il est dans l'eau, c'est bon, parce qu'il peut utiliser ses autres membres mais dans les airs c'est différent, il utilise sa queue pour se propulser dans les airs. » expliqua Charlie.

« Pauvre gars, » marmonna Harry.

« Maintenant, je dois juste descendre là dedans et essayer de soigner sa nageoire, » déclara-t-il alors même qu'il essayer d'analyser la meilleure place pour descendre dans le cratère.

Harry regardait alors que Charlie approchait le dragon qui sifflait et crachait sur Charlie.

Le dragon jouait avec Charlie, et Harry avait de quoi rire car le dragon ne faisait pas réellement mal à Charlie, alors même qu'il se perchait sur un rocher au dessus du dresseur de dragon, ses hanches gigotaient avant qu'il bondisse encore.

Cette fois, la baguette de Charlie réagit, une lueur bleue encercla le dragon et soudainement la bête géante était allongée sur le ventre, ronronnement légèrement alors qu'il donnait un petit coup de coude à la jambe de Charlie.

« Tu peux l'amener maintenant, » appela Charlie. Harry avait attendu avec la trousse médicale que Charlie avait remplie. « Attention Harry, » prévint-il alors qu'Harry approchait.

Il ralentit quand le dragon porta doucement un regard tranchant sur le nouveau venu.

Le dragon renifla Harry pendant un moment avant de lui donner un coup de langue.

Aucun des hommes ne bougea pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'éclater de rire.

Le dragon joua avec les sorciers pendant quelques temps avant d'essayer de sortir encore, quand ça ne fonctionna pas, il devint boudeur et resta loin d'eux.

« Lunatique, » chuchota Harry à Charlie qui eu un rire bas.

« Si tu étais bloqué ici bas depuis autant de tant qu'il l'a été tu le serais aussi, » répondit Charlie, alors qu'il sortait une très grande aiguille.

Harry fit un bond en arrière, « Qu'est que c'est par l'enfer ? » couina-t-il.

« Si nous devons réparer sa queue alors nous devant lui injecter ça avant, » répondit-il presque tristement.

« Oh, » et alors Harry réalisa le « nous » que Charlie avait utilisé, « que veux-tu dire par « nous » homme blanc ? »

« Eh bien, quelqu'un doit le distraire. »

« Et s'il essaye de me manger après ? »

« Charlie grogna, « il ne va pas essayer de te manger. »

« Il a déjà essayé deux fois, » laissa échapper Harry, « la troisième fois sera la bonne, » dit-il, paraissant moins impressionné.

Charlie rit, « il ne te mangera pas, » il donna un coup de coude à Harry, « maintenant va le distraire.

Tiger essaya de mordre Harry avant que le dragon ne se détourne et les ignore, Harry s'assit près de lui et commença a doucement caresser sa tête et parler doucement.

Charlie avait été prudent avec cette approche, avant d'injecter à Tiger le plus puissant sédatif qu'il avait. Tiger lança un regard noir à Harry doucement avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il ne tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Charlie appliqua une pommade sur la queue de Tiger et ensuite injecta la potion de repousse à Tiger. Le dragon tressailli mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Là, il sera comme neuf au matin. » indiqua Charlie en admirant son travail.

« Fantastique, il pourra nous manger alors, » déclara Harry avec un regard noir pour Charlie.

« Il ne va pas nous manger, » insista Charlie en emballant ses affaires avant de retourner à la tente.

« Ah ouais ? Nous verrons cela, » répliqua Harry d'un air sceptique alors qu'il suivait Charlie.

Le matin suivant, ni Charlie ni Harry n'avaient été mangés, mais Tiger était parti, pas qu'Harry ou Charlie s'était attendu à ce qu'il reste, mais Harry était triste de le voir partir.

« Il va me manquer, » dit Harry alors qu'ils faisaient les valises. Ils allaient trouver un nouvel endroit pour camper pendant une semaine avant de retourner à la civilisation.

« Même s'il a essayé de te manger ? » demanda Charlie avec un petit sourire.

Harry le foudroya du regard, « Je déménage en Roumanie, » lâcha Harry, toujours renfrogné.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Charlie, se demandant quand Garry était arrivé à sa dernière décision.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas l'Angleterre et c'est magnifique ici et il doit y avoir un fabriquant de baguettes chez qui je pourrais faire un apprentissage ici. Ollivander a déjà beaucoup à faire et je veux juste quitter l'Angleterre, je ne peux plus y vivre. »

Charlie serra gentiment le bras d'Harry, « tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelque chose d'autre, » offrit-il.

Harry fit un sourire reconnaissant, « merci, » ensuite, il cria soudainement alors que quelque chose tombait devant lui. Il se précipita en arrière, effrayé que quoi que ce soit essaie de le manger.

Cela pris une minute pour Charlie et Harry de réaliser que le morceau géant devant eux ne bougeait pas.

« Charlie ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation.

« Ouais Harry ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je pense que c'était un ours, » répondit-il, se déplaçant autour du colosse, tas immobile de l'ours possiblement mort.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est là ? »

Un glapissement soudain vint de derrière eux et Harry sauta sur Charlie, qui rattrapa le plus petit aisément.

Tiger était derrière eux, selon son intuition avec ce qu'Harry ne pouvait décrire que comme un large sourire alors qu'il agitait sa queue.

Charlie sourit, « il nous a apporté le petit déjeuner, » il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

Harry ronchonna alors qu'il s'éloignait de Charlie en rougissant furieusement, « bien alors il peut transporter cette satanée chose. »

Harry caressa Tiger, « merci mais j'essaie de réduire ma consommation d'ours, mais tu es plus que bienvenue pour ça, » dit-il alors qu'il retournait dans la tente.

Tiger sembla légèrement contrarié, ensuite, il haussa les épaules et dévora le gros mammifère.

« Il l'a mangé n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry quand Charlie arriva.

« Ouais il l'a fait, » répondit Charlie, essayant de ne pas rire.

« Porc, » répliqua Harry et Charlie éclata de rire, « je pense que nous allons rester ici pour un moment, » dit Harry, ignorant l'amusement de Charlie.

« Il va peut-être nous suivre, » supposa Charlie après avoir lutté pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Il va probablement le faire, » acquiesça Harry, « Je dois nettoyer mon appartement, il va devoir te suivre toi. »

Une semaine plus tard trouva Charlie montrant Tiger à ses collègues pendant qu'Harry était à son appartement.

Harry était en train d'emballer la fin de ses affaires quand il y eut une décharge d'énergie venant d'une des barrières. Les barrières anti-Olivier que Bill l'avait aidé à mettre en place le jour d'après le mariage.

C'était dix autres minutes avant qu'Harry vienne sauver Olivier de la barrière qui l'avait scotché au mur.

« Harry, s'il te plait ! » appela-t-il quand Harry fut en vue.

« Bonjour Olivier, » dit Harry calmement.

« S'il te plait Harry, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas coucher avec elle, » affirma-t-il alors qu'il luttait contre ses liens.

« Si ça n'avait été qu'une fois, peut être que j'aurais pu comprendre, mais pendant trois mois, » un groupe de femme qui avait tenté d'aider Olivier avant qu'Harry ne descende haleta et lança un regard noir à Olivier.

« Harry s'il te plait, » essaya-t-il encore, mais Harry se moqua de lui.

« Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? » demanda-t-il et Olivier grimaça, Harry répondit pour lui, « oh bien, tu couchais avec elle pendant que je perdais notre enfant ! » hurla-t-il dans sa colère, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti encore. Une des femmes, une brune plantureuse, Olivier la reconnue vaguement comme une voisine d'Harry il pensait, s'approcha d'Harry et doucement mis une main sur lui. Harry sembla se reposer contre le toucher, même si il n'avait pas regardé qui s'était.

Quand Olivier lui avait dit au mariage, Harry avait simplement hoché la tête et était parti, disant qu'il devait être à un mariage et pendant tout son temps avec Charlie il avait essayé de son mieux de ne pas penser à Olivier. Ça avait fonctionné en grande partie.

Olivier détourna les yeux d'Harry, « si j'avais su… » il s'arrêta.

« Mais tu n'as pas su, mais pas faute d'avoir essayé, ils t'ont appelé, partout où j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être, moi, stupide, je n'ai pas pensé à chez elle. » tempêta-t-il, une rousse pulpeuse s'unit à Harry et son amie.

« Je pense que c'est fini ? » demanda Olivier et soudainement sa tête bascula sur le côté et il vit des étoiles. Leur public haleta alors qu'une empreinte de main fleurissait sur la joue d'Olivier.

« C'est fini depuis le moment où tu l'as baisée pour la première fois, je ne le savais juste pas encore à ce moment là, » gronda-t-il et remontant en trombe les escaliers, laissant Olivier bloqué dans le mur.

« Où sont mes affaires, » appela Olivier avant qu'Harry ne parte trop loin.

« J'ai jeté tes merdes, » dit-il froidement avant de continuer de s'éloigner. Un hurlement de douleur le suivi jusqu'au pallier de l'étage, la magie d'Harry ayant porté un méchant coup à son entrejambe.

« Je pense que quelque chose a éclaté, » marmonna la brune à la rousse, au vu de la tache mouillé qui apparaissait sur le jean d'Olivier.

« Nan, il s'est juste fait dessus, » répliqua la rousse avec un sourire suffisant. La paire congédia leurs amies pour la nuit alors qu'elles montaient pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour Harry.

La paire trouva Harry assis sur le lit tenant l'un des t-shirts d'Olivier.

« J'avais l'habitude de le tenir pour m'endormir, » expliqua-t-il, ne regardant pas les nouvelles venues.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda la rousse.

Harry soupira et lança le t-shirt dans la cheminée, « maintenant il pue la merde, » répondit-il.

Les deux filles commencèrent à rire et Harry se fendit d'un sourire.

« Là il l'est, » dit la brune en chutant sur le lit à côté d'Harry, « tu sais chacun va à son propre rythme, » dit-elle mystérieusement.

Ensuite cela pris du sens quand Candi, la rousse, demanda, « alors comment étaient tes vacances ? Trouvé un mangeur d'homme ? »

Tori, la brune, tapa son amie.

« J'ai trouvé un dragon, » répondit Harry, avec un sourire, ne voulant même pas penser à Charlie de cette façon, parce qu'il venait juste de sortir d'une relation sérieuse.

« Les dragons sont bien, » accorda Candi, « mais je veux savoir à propos du mangeur d'homme. » Elle sourit et évita le coup suivant.

Harry soupira, « Je déménage, je recommence et Charlie m'offre son inconfortable canapé jusqu'à ce que je trouve un endroit à moi. » Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'un petit sourire pensif était apparu sur son visage.

« Oh, donc Charlie est le - »

« Si tu dis 'mangeur d'homme' encore Candice, je te jure que tu vas manger avec une paille pendant une semaine, » menaça Charlie.

« Le nouvel objet d'affection, » proposa Candi.

« Il ne voudrait pas ça, pas avec moi, » indiqua Harry, abattu.

Tori rigola, « comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce qu'il ne voudrait juste pas. »

« Vraiment, parce qu'il me semble qu'il te veut déjà, » offrit Candi.

Harry se revigora mais ne dit rien.

« Ne brûle pas ça, » indiqua soudainement Candi, attrapant un album photo, il y avait principalement des photos d'Harry et Olivier. « Juste parce qu'il a été un immense connard et a tout gâché ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'a jamais aimé. »

« En plus, » ajouta Tori, « tu es vraiment bien dessus ! » sourit-elle.

« N'avez-vous pas une soirée ou quelque chose ce soir ? » demanda Harry avec léger froncement de sourcils.

Les deux filles rigolèrent alors qu'elles allaient retrouver leurs amies.

La paire laissa place à Draco et Hermione qui étaient revenus de leur propre voyage la veille. Ils regardèrent les deux, qui firent un signe de la main en reconnaissance avant de courir hors de l'immeuble.

« Oh doux soulagement, Malfoy, Granger, s'il vous plait, faites-moi descendre, » implora Olivier, son pantalon était mouillé et il commençait à sentir.

Draco éclata de rire et Hermione foudroya son mari du regard sans conviction.

« Il y a une raison pour que tu sois là ? » demanda-t-elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tournant son regard furieux sur Dubois.

Olivier gémit, faisant rire Draco plus fort, « je suis juste venu pour récupérer mes affaires, » répondit-il.

« Pas étonnant que tu sois bloqué contre le mur, il est parti pendant un mois et tu choisis le jour où il revient pour prendre tes affaires, » rétorqua-t-elle. Elle soupira et avec un mouvement de baguette Olivier chuta sur le sol. « Sors et peut-être qu'on t'enverra tes affaires. »

Olivier la remercia et jeta hâtivement un sort de nettoyage maintenant qu'il pouvait accéder à sa baguette et s'enfuie hors de l'immeuble.

Hermione soupira et Draco l'embrassa doucement, « allons voir ton irritant de frère, » dit-il en la poussant gentiment dans l'ascenseur. Même s'il avait été dans celui du ministère plus souvent qu'elle, il trouvait toujours les moldus fascinants, non qu'il allait l'admettre devant quelqu'un.

« Harry ? » demanda Hermione en poussant la porte prudemment.

« Ici ! » appela Harry, et les deux échangèrent un regard avant de chercher l'autre homme.

Ils le trouvèrent assis devant une belle flambée avec une énorme boite.

« Harry, que fais-tu ? » interrogea Draco prenant un maillot de quidditch bien usé de la boite, seulement pour qu'Harry l'arrache et le jette dans le feu.

« Brûler ses merdes, » répondit-il joyeusement en prenant quelque chose d'autre dans la boite.

Draco se laissa tomber par terre de l'autre côté de la boite, « Je peux aider ? » demanda-t-il, sortant un caleçon Griffondor avec un air dégouté. « Oh eurk, » grimaça-t-il alors qu'il envoyait le vêtement incriminé dans les flammes d'une chiquenaude.

« Bien sûr. Hermione ? » les deux garçons la regardèrent mais elle était en train de feuilleter un album photo.

« Tu ne brûles pas ceux-là, » affirma-t-elle, même s'il y avait une question cachée bien sûr.

« Non, j'étais prêt à le faire, mais c'était une partie de ma vie et autant que je le déteste maintenant, je l'ai aimé. Je sais que quand ça ne fera plus aussi mal, je voudrai ceux-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le voudrai, » répondit-il alors qu'il ajoutait une toute nouvelle paire de baskets au feu avec un grognement. « En plus, j'ai l'air très beau dessus, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se courba pour lui donner un câlin maladroit, « tu déménages ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle apercevait finalement au reste des boites qui jalonnaient l'appartement et soigneusement étiquetées.

Harry rougit, « ouais, j'étais en Roumanie avec Charlie ce mois-ci. » Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent mais elle ne dit rien, ils savaient qu'Harry était parti mais ils ne savaient pas où, personne ne le savait. « J'avais besoin de ne pas être là et il a proposé et c'était extraordinaire et magnifique et je pense que j'ai un dragon maintenant. » Il commençait son babillement.

« Un dragon ? » répétèrent Hermione et Draco.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, » répliqua Harry d'un air indigné, « nous l'avons aidé en soignant sa queue et il nous a juste en quelque sorte suivi, » expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Draco fut le seul à éclater de rire, il bougea et donc il put passer un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, « Toi seul Potter, » dit-il, son amusement et son affection pour le brun indéniables.

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui, piquant un fou rire, « où est-il maintenant ? » elle voulait voir ce dragon.

« Il est avec Charlie, Je déménage avec lui, jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon chez-moi bien sûr, » répondit-il, loupant complètement le regard qui était passé entre le couple marié alors qu'il faisait venir un nouvel album photo.

« Oh Harry, il est magnifique, » s'épancha Hermione.

Draco se moqua, « il n'est pas magnifique, il est féroce et mortel, » déclara-t-il. Hermione fit à son mari le regard qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas très amusée par ses idioties. Il roula des yeux, « okay bien, c'est une magnifique machine à tuer, » soupira-t-il.

« Ne te fais pas de mal, » sourit Harry.

« Quel est son nom ? C'est un il n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Hermione toute curieuse en ignorant son mari.

« Tiger, » répondit Harry sans une once d'embarras.

« Tiger ? » pouffa Draco avant de rire. Hermione et Harry l'écrasèrent tous les deux avec des oreillers.

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il défensivement.

« Tiger est un nom parfait pour un dragon » insista Hermione, défendant toujours son petit frère, « donc Harry, pourquoi 'Tiger' ? » interrogea-t-elle de la manière la moins injurieuse possible.

« Bien, pour commencer, si tu regardes attentivement sa couleur, quoique pas orange est une sorte de tigré, » dit-il trouvant une photo du dragon dans la lumière pour montrer le bleu-vert de ses écailles, il y avait bien sur un motif qui était assez ressemblant à la fourrure d'un tigre, bien que les rayures de Tiger étaient en verts et bleus foncés. « Et aussi, il est comme un chat géant, il saute et cours après les insectes et des trucs qu'on ne peut pas voir et il dort au soleil toute la journée et il ronronne. » lâcha Harry avec enthousiasme.

« Si tu déménages en Roumanie, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ton travail ? » demanda Draco, il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas autant son travail qu'il ne l'avait fait.

« J'arrête, j'ai donné ma lettre de démission à Kingsley plus tôt, il était triste de me voir partir mais à compris ? Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait embaucher Seamus, » répondit-il, se prélassant devant le feu pendant un moment laissant ce qu'il avait jeté dedans brûler un moment avant d'en ajouter plus.

« Seamus va t'adorer, » pouffa Draco.

« Je sais, » sourit Harry.

Juste à ce moment, il y eut un tapotement à la fenêtre, Hermione laissa entrer le hibou qui semblait officiel.

Il atterrit devant Harry et présenta sa patte.

Harry pris le parchemin et le hibou se renvola immédiatement par la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry pouvait seulement regarder la lettre stupidement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Harry ? » appela Draco, passant une main devant le visage d'Harry. Soudainement, Harry était sur ses pieds, dansant comme un idiot.

Harry fourra la lettre dans les mains d'Hermione et continua de danser autour. Draco se pressa contre elle pour trouver pourquoi son frère dansait comme un idiot.

C'était une lettre de Florin Volchenkov, il était fabriquant de baguettes dans une ville que le dresseur de dragon fréquentait. Il avait parlé avec son « ami Weaseley » à propos de la baguette qu'Harry avait faite et il serait « le plus heureux et honoré si un homme comme M. Potter » voulait partager ses compétences avec lui.

« Tu as fabriqué une baguette ? » lâchèrent ensemble Draco et Hermione.

Harry rougit, « Je ne voulais pas le faire, je déambulais juste autour et ils m'ont juste en quelle que sorte appelé. Finalement j'ai en quelque sort médité et poussé ma magie dedans et j'ai eu une baguette. Je l'ai montrée à Charlie et elle a marché pour lui et ensuite quelque chose est arrivé et sa baguette et celle que j'ai fait ce sont juste… associées et il y avait une nouvelle baguette faite à partir des deux baguettes, c'était incroyable. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait ça mais je… c'est… wow… » il s'arrêta, terminant son charabia.

Draco et Hermione avaient seulement pu cligner des yeux comme des chouettes devant Harry pendant un moment avant qu'Hermione ne doive s'asseoir.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle haletante.

« Que je peux faire des baguettes ? » devina-t-il.

Draco frappa le dos de sa tête alors qu'il bredouillait « crétin. » Harry lui fit une grimace hésitante.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fabricants de baguettes, » dit-elle. « Pourquoi ne pas étudier avec Ollivander ? » interrogea-t-elle en regardant enfin Harry.

Harry soupira, « parce que je veux juste être quelque part où je ne suis pas un homme affiche ou un sauveur ou le meilleur parti sur chaque liste de sorcière ou de sorcier de célibataire qu'ils veulent décélibatiser. »

« Ce n'est même pas un mot, » grogna Draco.

Hermione et Harry lancèrent tous les deux un regard à Draco, « c'est est un maintenant, » bouda Harry.

Hermione passa un bras sur les épaules d'Harry, « je peux comprendre ça, de ce que je peux rassembler la façon dont tu as fait ta baguette diffère beaucoup des méthodes d'Ollivander. Je vais faire des recherches, juste pour être sure. »

Draco roula des yeux et Harry se retourna vers le feu. C'était vraiment trop chaud de faire ça, jeter les affaires d'Olivier au feu mais il le voulait vraiment.

« Mercimercimerci ! » chanta Harry alors qu'il se jetait sur Charlie, qui le rattrapa facilement.

Le roux rit, « tu es plus que bienvenue, » dit-il alors qu'il replaçait Harry sur ses pieds.

« Ça ne te gêne vraiment pas que je reste avec toi ? » demanda Harry qu'ils allaient vers chez Charlie.

« Non, non pas du tout, je t'attendais avec impatience. Ce sera sympa d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler d'autre chose que des dragons,' répondit-il.

Harry eut un petit rire, « comment va Tiger ? » demanda-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Charlie de se mettre à rire, « je crois qu'il se languit de toi, » répondit-il, seulement pour rire plus fort à la tête incrédule d'Harry.

« Ouais, okay, » se secoua Harry alors qu'il se hissait dans la Jeep de Charlie. C'était plus facile de se déplacer avec ça plutôt qu'avec des moyens magiques puisque trop de magie semblait faire partir les dragons. Pas qu'il y en ait près du campement mais Charlie aimait sa Jeep.

Pendant le court trajet Harry raconta à Charlie la rencontre avec Olivier et ensuite avec Hermione et Draco et comme elle ne pensait pas que Tiger était un très bon nom pour un dragon.

Cela prit 3 secondes à Harry pour se faire clouer au sol et se faire donner des coups de langues par ledit dragon.

Charlie et les autres riaient trop fort pour être d'une quelconque aide.

Harry réussit finalement à se libérer de sa langue râpeuse et poisseuse. Il foudroya du regard le dragon puis tous les autres mais le regard était perdu à cause de ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Il ignora les autres et leur tourna le dos alors qu'ils continuaient de rire comme des hyènes et parla à Tiger, « hey mon gars, tu m'as manqué aussi, mais tu ne peux pas venir me lécher comme ça, c'est juste… c'est un peu répugnant. »

Tiger ronronna et donna un coup de tête à la poitrine d'Harry. Harry roula des yeux et soupira, alors qu'il caressait le museau de Tiger, « Alors là bravo, sale reptile. »

« Vous être tous des pauvres types, » indiqua Harry alors que lui et Tiger se dirigeait vers chez Charlie.

« Donc quand vas-tu aller voir Volchenkov ? Il a hâte de rencontrer un si formidable artisan des baguettes magiques. » demanda Charlie en faisant le diner.

« Pas avant demain après-midi, » répondit Harry un peu laconiquement.

« Tu ne peux pas être encore furieux ? » demanda Charlie en pleurnichant presque.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Il pourrait avoir décidé de me manger et tout ce que toi et ta bande de voyous avaient fait était de rester là et de rire, » répliqua Harry, toujours en colère que personne ne soit venue à son secours.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire qu'il ne va pas te manger ? » demanda Charlie, cette peur d'Harry allait un peu trop loin. »

Harry le regarda juste d'un œil noir, « quand il me mangera tu seras vraiment bouleversé, » dit-il alors qu'il mettait la table.

« Je suis désolé okay, » dit Charlie, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses qu'il va te manger mais j'ai vu la façon dont il est avec toi, il est comme un mix bizarre entre un chat et un chien, indépendant et loyal. Et c'est de toi qu'il est, je ne sais pas, imprégné. Donc je suis désolé je ne t'ai pas sauvé de ton putain d'animal de compagnie, mais je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt. »

« Désolé, » grommela Harry, avant de fuir la cuisine, laissant Charlie à regarder la chaise sur laquelle il était assis seulement quelques moments avant.

Charlie soupira alors qu'il se massait le front, ça ne se passait vraiment pas de la façon dont c'était supposé.

Il plaça un sort de conservation sur tout le repas et partit chercher Harry. Ce ne fut pas très dur car quelques minutes plus tard le roux trouva le plus jeune dans le placard.

« Harry, je suis désolé, okay. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire pour arranger les choses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que Tiger va te manger quand tout ce qu'il veut est ton affection, » expliqua Charlie.

« Les dragons et moi on ne fait pas très bon ménage, » répondit-Harry alors qu'il essayait de bouger plus loin dans le placard.

« Pourquoi es-tu là-dedans ? » demanda Charlie, regardant autour du placard.

Harry haussa juste les épaules, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait décidé de camper dans le placard plutôt qu'à un autre endroit.

« Ecoutes, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais il t'a vraiment ardemment attendu. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup et il se morfondait. Sa réaction a été la plus vivante que nous avons vue de lui depuis que tu es parti. » expliqua Charlie.

Harry fit un regard sceptique à Charlie, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

« Je commençais le dîner, tu as faim ? » interrogea Charlie, sachant que cela prendrait longtemps pour convaincre Harry de sa sincérité et du fait que Tiger ne voulait pas le manger.

« Je pense que je peux être convaincu de manger, » commença-t-il aussi nonchalamment que possible, mais son ventre le coupa en grognant fortement. « Je suis foutrement affamé, okay ? » Harry jeta un regard un peu noir à son traitre d'estomac avant de lever les yeux vers Charlie, rougissant furieusement.

Charlie essayait de ne pas rire.

Le ventre d'Harry fit cet étrange grondement, gargouillement encore et Charlie pouffa de rire avant de sa hâter dans la cuisine.

« Mieux vaut de donner à manger avant que ton ventre te mange vivant ! » appela le roux à travers la porte.

« Très drôle, tu es con, » railla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, rejoignant Charlie dans la cuisine.

Charlie finissait de faire le dîner et Harry regarda pendant quelques minutes, « je suis désolé, » lâcha-t-il soudainement.

« Tu n'as pas à… » commença Charlie avec un geste de la main.

« Non, » interrompit Harry, « J'ai peut-être réagit excessivement tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je deviens si nerveux autour de Tiger, je pense que je sais qu'il ne va pas me manger mais je… juste… je ne sais pas, » finit-il maladroitement.

Charlie plaça le plat de pâtes devant Harry, « c'est bon, je vais parler aux gars et personne ne va le refaire, je te le promets. En plus c'est probablement déjà oublié, » proposa-t-il.

« Probablement pas, » marmonna Harry.

Cela ne pris pas longtemps à Harry pour s'établir dans sa nouvelle vie en Roumanie. Il passait ses journées avec Volchenkov, les deux hommes apprenant de l'autre.

Ses nuits, il les passait avec Charlie et Tiger et les autres à la réserve. Harry avait finalement accepté que Tiger n'allait pas le manger. Harry était parti dans la forêt pour fourrager pour des pièces de baguette et Tiger et Charlie étaient partis avec lui.

 _Charlie avait proposé d'aller installer le campement donc Harry pourrait chercher des ingrédients, et sachant que ça ne prendrait que seulement quelques minutes pour installer, les merveilles de la magie._

 _Harry laissa la magie le remplir et assez tôt, il eut plusieurs morceaux de bois, des échantillons de poils d'au moins une douzaine d'animaux et une autre douzaine de choses dont il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais la magie qui irradiait d'eux était juste fantastique._

 _Il tourna en rond dans la forêt, il était si concentré à suivre la magie qu'il ne prêta pas attention aucune attention à son environnement et il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était._

 _« Merde, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas être trop loin de Charlie. Avec sa baguette sur sa paume, il murmura « Pointe au Nord, » alors que cela indiquait le nord, il réalisa que c'était généralement un sort inutile puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quelle direction il venait. Il fourra sa baguette dans le holster et essaya de revenir sur ses pas._

 _Il n'était pas allez très loin quand il entendit quelque chose, un bruissement, et se figea, sa baguette coulissa dans sa main._

 _Puis le grognement commença alors qu'un énorme ours émergeait des arbres._

 _« Et tu es un ours, » indiqua Harry, essayant de ne pas paniquer._

 _L'ours traquait plus près, et Harry en dépit de sa peur intense, reconnut la fourrure de l'un des objets qu'il avait collecté mais ne reconnut pas._

 _« Oh, tu n'es pas un ours normal, » dit Harry alors que l'ours s'élevait sur ses pattes arrières. Son bas ventre avait une couche de fines striures et alors que ses pattes avant ressemblaient vraiment à celles des ours, son derrière était plus comme un chat géant._

 _« Qu'es-tu par l'enfer ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il reculait du non-ours._

 _L'ours grogna et s'élança sur Harry, qui lança plusieurs sorts à l'aveuglette. Il s'accroupit, couvrant sa tête souhaitant avoir remercié Charlie pour être là quand il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un._

 _Cela prit quelques minutes à Harry pour réaliser que l'impact n'était pas venu. Il s'éleva de sous son bras et regarda avec ébahissement comme Tiger affrontait le non-ours._

 _Le chat-ours se lançait sur Tiger et le dragon grognait sur l'autre animal avant de se lancer lui-même sur lui. Cela ne pris pas longtemps avant que la truc-chat-ours soit gémissant alors qu'il s'enfuyait._

 _Tiger grogna après lui avant de rôder sur le domaine pendant une minute avant de se retourner vers un Harry étonné._

 _Tiger fit un bas gémissement avant de taper sa tête contre la poitrine d'Harry._

 _Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant de gratter son nez, « tu ne veux pas me manger, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Tiger agita sa tête et lécha la main d'Harry._

 _« Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu voulais, » avoua-t-il._

 _Tiger renifla et s'accroupit, et Harry, ayant vu les autres, su que Tiger voulait qu'il le monte. Ce fut un vol rapide pour retourner au campement._

 _« Merci, » bafouilla Harry alors qu'il déposait un bisou sur la tête de Tiger avant de mettre pied à terre._

 _« Donc vous allez tous les deux biens maintenant ? » demanda Charlie, amusé et concerné._

 _Harry lança un regard assez furieux à Charlie, « tu connais toutes les créatures étranges ? » demanda-t-il à la place._

 _« Quelle sorte d'étrange ? » demanda Charlie, son amusement disparu._

 _« C'était moitié ours, moitié gros chat, avec un ventre rayé, » répondit Harry, un peu gêné par la gêne de Charlie._

 _Charlie s'assit lourdement sur la bûche qui était commodément située derrière lui. « Harry, cette chose-ours, c'est comme le Saint Graal de la communauté de cryptozoologie roumaine._

 _Harry cligna les yeux, « quoi ? »_

 _« Tu sais comment le Basilic était supposé être disparu ? » demanda Charlie._

 _Harry hocha la tête, « et à propos de celui-là ? »_

 _« Bien apparemment cet Ours-mera, est supposé avoir disparu depuis des milliers d'années. »_

 _« Comme Sasquatch*, » répondit Harry._

 _« Ouais, » agréa Charlie, levant les yeux vers Harry._

 _« Je crois que j'ai un peu de sa fourrure, » répondit-il dans la confusion._

Harry l'utilisa et un crochet de Basilic et l'écorce d'un saule pleureur et fit une baguette qui s'était combinée avec sa baguette originelle.

Dire que Volchenkov avait été impressionné aurait été bien faible.

Il avait vu ça et cela l'avait laissé bouche bée. Avoir des baguettes de deux fabricants différents combinées ensemble dans une était une chose magnifique.

Harry avait eu à régaler es autres avec son histoire du « chi-ours-a *» pratiquement tous les soirs de la semaine.

Et ensuite, chacun l'avait dit à ses amis et sa famille mais personne ne vint pour parler à Harry, pour l'interviewer, pour voir sa baguette, et ce fut comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'histoire d'une cinquième main de quelqu'un dans un magasin.

Il n'était pas nommé parce que c'était toujours un « ami d'un ami à moi ».

Il se sourit à lui-même.

« Je suis une légende urbaine, » lâcha-t-il une nuit.

Charlie regarda Harry pour un instant, « une légende urbaine ? » demanda-t-il un peu sceptique.

« Ouais, quand j'étais en déjeuner aujourd'hui j'ai fait un peu de shopping et j'ai entendu ces deux ados, « et donc c'est arrivé à un ami d'un ami à moi, c'est totalement vrai, » imita-t-il, « seulement que c'était en Roumanie, et je pense qu'elle a dit « totalement » mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

Soudainement, Charlie embrassa Harry.

Et Harry l'embrassa en retour.

Puis Charlie se retira brusquement s'excusant profusément.

Harry essaya de le faire taire mais il ne voulait pas donc Harry l'embrassa, farouchement.

Quand Charlie et Harry se séparèrent pour respirer, Harry reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Charlie, haletant.

« Je voulais que tu fasses ça depuis si longtemps, toi grand con, » marmonna-t-il contre lui.

« Je pense que j'ai manqué cette note, » gloussa doucement Charlie.

Harry déposa de léger baiser le long de la mâchoire de Charlie, « Je voulais te remercier, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et ça veut dire beaucoup. »

« Pas de quoi, » répondit Charlie, « mais ce n'est pas juste pour dire merci n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, se retirant un peu.

« Non, » répondit précipitamment Harry, « non, pas du tout, Je t'aime vraiment bien, beaucoup et j'ai envie de voir ce qu'on peut avoir, expliqua-t-il.

« Je pense qu'on peut avoir beaucoup, » sourit Charlie.

Cette nuit-là, Harry frappa timidement à la porte de Charlie, surpris de voir le dresseur de dragons en train de lire.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, utilisant son doigt pour marquer sa page dans le gros livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Je ne peux… je peux dormir avec toi ? Je veux dire dormir, dormir par pour du sexe, dormir parce que je suis trop flippé tout de suite mais je veux juste être à côté de quelqu'un parce que ça semble faire partir les cauchemars et tu ne veux pas, c'est bon, j'ai juste pensé demander, » babilla Harry en même temps qu'il se retournait pour partir.

« Harry ! » cira Charlie pour la troisième fois, attirant finalement son attention.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, » dit Harry doucement.

Charlie souleva les couvertures, « tu viens ? » demanda-t-il en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Harry regarda Charlie avant de sourire et de bondir au lit, il rebondit dessus à côté de Charlie, « tu es sûr ? »

« Quand es-tu devenu un chiot ? » demanda Charlie, comme Harry le regardait avec de larges yeux implorants.

Il eut une bataille d'oreillers pour ses ennuis.

Le livre de Charlie était étalé oublié sur le sol et la paire était allongée dans un enchevêtrement de membres et de draps. Harry était allongé sur le ventre et Charlie était pratiquement allongé sur lui, ses jambes entrelacées avec les siennes et sa tête sur le dos d'Harry.

Tiger était assis à la fenêtre regardant les humains avec un sourire, il ronronnait alors qu'il revenait sur les deux oisillons qu'il avait en quelque sorte adopté, ou plutôt ils l'avaient adopté.

Fichus oisillons. Ils étaient tombés sur lui, l'avaient suivi çà et là et autrement fait une nuisance générale d'eux-mêmes.

Au moins maintenant il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter autant à propos de ses humains. Il grogna au petit démon rose qui était en train d'essayer de manger sa queue avant de donner un petit coup à la monstruosité violette qui essayait de lui faire des câlins.

Harry se réveilla au chaud et à l'aise et frotta son nez contre la poitrine légèrement poilue contre laquelle il reposait.

Il sourit alors que Charlie laissait sortir un grognement incohérent et resserrait sa pris sur son partenaire de lit.

Harry fit courir des doigts doux contre les poils encore plus doux sur la poitrine de Charlie, ses doigts revenant sur un mamelon.

Charlie gémit doucement, son dos s'arquant sous le toucher.

Harry pencha sa tête et lapa gentiment le morceau marron-rose, et la main de Charlie s'enroula dans les cheveux d'Harry.

« Harry, chou, s'il te plait, » fit-il dans une douce plainte.

« Oh bien, tu es réveillé, » rayonna Harry, « on doit se dépêcher, on doit être au Terrier dans environ une heure, » il sauta du lit et plongea pratiquement dans la salle de bain.

Charlie gémit et utilisa un oreiller pour essayer de s'étouffer et puis il entendit la douche s'allumée et il se sourit à lui-même avant se trainer hors du lit il se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain.

Il ne sut pas s'il était déçu ou pas quand Harry ne fut pas surpris de le voir prendre place dans la douche avec lui.

Les bras épais de Charlie s'enroulèrent autour de lui et Harry s'adossa contre le corps dur et les mains de Charlie explorèrent les formes biens musclées de son amoureux.

Harry se frotta contre Charlie et le roux pu le sentir durcir. Sa main voyagea en bas de sa poitrine et caressa son nombril un moment avant de trouver en réponse une longueur dure.

Cela pris un moment pour lui de digérer qu'Harry était totalement imberbe. Sa main caressa les boules imberbes et descendit vers une cuisse qui était plus douce que de la soie, et son pli qui était libre de tout poil aussi.

Charlie gémit, il aimait ses partenaires lisses et propres.

Harry chercha derrière lui et positionna l'érection de Charlie entre ses cuisses. Où Harry était propre et lisse, Charlie avait des plaques de fins poils drus. Alors qu'Harry préférait être lisse, il préférait que ses partenaires soient poilus.

Charlie enroula une large main autour de l'érection d'Harry et Harry se balança entre la dure longueur et le poing chaud.

Cela ne pris pas longtemps avant que la paire recouvre le mur avec leurs libérations.

La paire se recula et Harry s'appuya contre Charlie qui s'appuyait contre le mur.

« Wow, » haleta Harry.

« Sans blague, » confirma Charlie.

Ils récupérèrent tous deux et lavèrent l'autre et dans la mesure où Harry n'avait pas eu une pensée à propos d'Olivier pendant des mois depuis le moment où il avait quitté l'homme, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il n'avait jamais été laissé sans voix comme ça avec Olivier.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier à l'heure et furent accueillis enthousiasment par Molly et Arthur.

Tout le monde était là.

Hermione et Draco, qui distribuaient les souvenirs qu'ils avaient collectés pour chacun.

Ils donnèrent une impressionnante collection d'accessoires de Quidditch à Ron et Viktor, qui s'était rencontrés pendant un match de Quidditch quand Viktor, qui était focalisé sur le vif d'or, et Ron, qui était focalisé sur le souffle, sont entrés en collision. Non seulement Viktor avait attrapé le vif mais Ron avait stoppé le souaffle et, alors que l'équipe de Viktor célébrait et l'équipe de Ron sortait du terrain dans la défaite, Viktor avait demandé à un Ron troublé s'il voulait aller dîner.

Une collection d'ingrédients pour potion difficiles à trouver alla pour Severus et son compagnon, Remus, reçu une collection de livres aussi rares. Leur fils, Bastian eut un assortiment de jouets et de livres d'histoires.

Charlie reçu une boule à neige, de toutes les choses, qui avait une miniature d'un dragon des neiges d'Algonquin.

Bill et Fleur, qui aimaient tous deux cuisiner, eurent plusieurs livres de recettes, et tous deux étaient impatients d'essayer telle ou telle recette. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée disputant qui ferait la recette le premier.

Molly et Arthur eurent la première échographie. Molly passa plusieurs minutes à pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione, alors qu'elle remerciait la jeune femme pour lui donner son premier petit-enfant.

Fred et George furent soufflés lorsqu'ils reçurent une merveilleuse grande boîte de farces et feux d'artifices et d'autres attirails de fauteurs de troubles.

Harry, il reçut une boîte spectaculairement grande. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et alors qu'il regardait à l'intérieur il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. La boîte, qui était à peu près de 85 litres, bourrée de sucreries. Des soft chews, chocolats, bonbons durs, choses dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler étaient entassés dans la boîte.

Il avait dû s'asseoir sur sa boîte pour tenir tout le monde éloigné de son trésor. Il allait finalement partager mais il voulait explorer son cadeau avant.

Ce fut Remus qui remarqua le premier, bien sûr il pouvait sentir la paire sur chacun d'eux, mais il envoya un regard interrogatif à Harry, son regard dardant Charlie. Harry rougit et sourit et Remus l'attira simplement dans un câlin, « Du moment que tu es heureux, louveteau, » avait-il murmuré pour que seul Harry entende.

Hermione avait presque crié quand elle avait interrogé Harry sur ce que voulaient dire tous les contacts et regards furtifs.

Ron avait donné une tape dans le dos de son frère, « tu es beaucoup mieux que le Con, » déclara-t-il incidemment, faisant recracher leurs boissons à Bill et Charlie, un de surprise, l'autre dans un rire.

Arthur leur avait tous deux serré la main et avait dit à Charlie dans des termes on ne peut plus clairs, que s'il devait blesser Harry de la même manière que le Con, alors il devrait renier son deuxième plus vieux. Harry bredouilla une protestation mais Arthur lui fit un faux froncement de sourcils et déclara, « la même chose vaut pour toi, jeune homme, » aussi sévèrement qu'il le pouvait. Ce qui, il faut l'admettre n'était pas beaucoup, puisqu'il essayait de ne pas sourire.

Quand Molly trouva le couple se pelotant dans la cuisine elle avait exigé de savoir quand ils lui donneraient des petits-enfants. Harry et Charlie rougirent tous les deux comme des tomates et commencèrent à bredouiller à propos de comment il venait seulement de commencer à sortir ensemble et qu'il n'avait même pas encore eux de sexe à ce moment et puis Charlie lâcha simplement, « Épouses moi. »

Tout s'arrêta et Harry regarda son roux alors que le reste d'entre eux regardait dans la cuisine, Molly regardait avec de larges yeux pleins d'espoir et ses mains ses mains se serrèrent sous sa poitrine généreuse.

Harry se rendit compte de quelques choses alors. D'abord que ce qu'il ressentait pour Charlie était tellement _plus_ que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour Olivier. La suivante fut qu'alors qu'il n'était officiellement avec Charlie que depuis seulement un jour, Charlie avait été avec lui durant, peut-être, une des pires périodes de sa vie, et il était resté, n'avait pas trouvé d'excuses de ne pas être autour, ne l'avait pas laissé patauger comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avait offert sa maison au meilleur ami de son plus jeune frère. Harry s'était demandé, pendant les cours instant où il avait été seul depuis la veille s'il pouvait tomber amoureux de Charlie, mais il l'était déjà.

Charlie avait l'impression que mille ans était passés alors qu'il attendait qu'Harry réponde, et alors il commença à bredouiller qu'il savait que c'était trop top, et qu'ils étaient ensemble seulement depuis hier mais qu'ils avaient passés tout ce temps ensemble et fait la cour et puis Harry couvrit la bouche de Charlie avec sa main.

Il acquiesça.

* * *

* Je ne suis pas sure de la traduction de Romanian Razorback ici, littéralement, ce serait sanglier roumain…

* Il « existe » vraiment ! Sasquatch est le terme amérindien plutôt utilisé au Canada alors que les américains l'appellent Bigfoot. C'est le nom donné à une créature légendaire qui vivrait au Canada et aux USA. (source : wikipédia).

* Si quelqu'un à une idée de comment traduire correctement « chi-bear-a »

* Si ça parle à quelqu'un, 3 ft3 = 84951 cm3 = 85 dm3 = 0.08 m3 = 85l

* * *

Mot de l'auteur :

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont envoyé leurs suppositions. La majorité savait que Harry et Hermione était deux des personnages principaux. Tout le monde a pensé que Ron et Hermione se mariaient, Madame de Cœur a été la seule qui pensait que c'était Draco, donc bravo !

Je sais que je n'ai pas laissé beaucoup d'indices cependant je restais hésitante à propos de qui serait le petit-ami d'Harry donc j'espérais qu'une des suggestions me frappe… hélas ce n'a pas été le cas.

Maintenant c'est fini, j'ai toujours comme une demi-douzaine d'histoires sur lesquelles travailler donc allez voir mon sondage et votez pour l'histoire qui vous dit le plus. Il y a Harry Potter et Buffy et même un crossover des deux ! Et si vous voulez voir quelque chose d'autre, sentez-vous libres de demander !

Et à tous ceux qui m'ont donné une idée qui n'est pas sur la liste, je n'ai pas oublié !

Mot de la traductrice :

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu et vous aura permis de comprendre un peu mieux If Anyone Noticed.


End file.
